


Come on, Barbie Lets go party

by Babycakes0227



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babycakes0227/pseuds/Babycakes0227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free will experiences pop music at its finest. Whoops, I'm bad at summaries. Written at 3 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, Barbie Lets go party

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with my sister at 3 am about what pop songs Team Free Will would know.  
> I apologize for any grammatical errors  
> I don't own any character or songs mentioned 
> 
> Songs used:  
> Barbie Girl by Aqua  
> Holla Back Girl by Gwen Stefani  
> Bumblebee by Toybox  
> Buttons by Pussycat Dolls

Dean tapped the wheel of the impala, humming a tune that Sam found familiar but he’s never heard the melody leave his brother’s lips before. Sam’s eyes widened once he heard the lyrics leave Dean’s mouth “I’m a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World. Life in Plastic, it’s fantastic” Sam turned his head towards his brother with an incredulous look on his face “Dean. Dean, why do you know that song?” Dean shrugged and continued to tap his precious car’s wheel “As much as I hate that cutesy pop crap, it’s a catchy song.” Sam shook his head and scoffed “who are you and what have you done with my brother?” Dean whacked his brother’s arm, never taking his eyes away from the road “shut up. I didn’t make fun of you when you got that one stupid song stuck in your head….damn what was it called?” Dean said snapping his fingers and smiling from realization “Oh yea, ‘Holla back Girl’.” Sam scowled and pursed his lips “you made fun of me for a week and wouldn’t stop doing the dance.” Dean laughed at his little brother’s pout “Aw come on, Sammy I was just messing with yah.”

The car suddenly jolted as Castiel appeared in the backseat. “Hey Cas” Dean said looking into his mirror to see the angel. “Hello Dean, Sam”. Sam lifted his hand in a half wave still fuming a little from Dean bringing up the ‘Holla back girl incident of ’07’. Castiel leaned forward so that he was in between the driver and passengers seat “Dean, Can you play the bumblebee song?” Dean glanced at Castiel “No Cas, you made me play it like a jillion times already.” But this rejection didn’t detour the angel “Please Dean?” “No.” Castiel huffed figuring that his usual methods of just asking isn’t going to work, he’ll just have to use persuasion. Castiel shifted towards Dean, pressing his lips against the sensitive shell of Dean’s ear and deepening his voice “Play the song Dean.” Dean swallowed hard and quickly pushed the button on the radio, flooding the car with Castiel’s beloved ‘bumblebee song’. Sam shook his head at how quickly his brother fell apart to the angel whispering in his ear “Really Dean?” Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at his little brother “Hey, I got to do what I got to do or else I don’t get sex.” Dean said half-jokingly but then made a serious face “no, but seriously Sam, he will deny me sex if I don’t play this damn song.” Sam breathed out a laugh “Didn’t really need to know that but thanks for the information.” Castiel nodded, clearly not understanding that Sam’s voice was dripping with sarcasm “Your welcome, I feel like we’ve all become closer as a group now that Dean has shared that fact with you Sam” patting both Sam’s and Dean’s shoulders, Castiel sat back in his seat, humming along to the song. 

Later at the bunker Dean was singing to himself, sliding around the kitchen in his socks, making a turkey sandwich for dinner “I’m telling you to loosen up my buttons baby, But you keep fronting. Say what you’re going to do to me but I ain’t seen nothing.” Turning around to grab his plate only to be stopped by Castiel “Jesus Cas! Stop that!” Castiel ignored the panicked man’s scold and grabbed Dean’s shirt, popping the buttons out of their respective loops “Cas, uh not that I’m against this at all and I mean I’m really not against this but what are you doing?” Castiel paused and looked up at the hunter “You said ‘Loosen up your buttons’ so that is what I’m doing.” Dean laughed and pulled Castiel’s hands off his now loosed shirt “No, no Cas. It’s a song. You know ‘Buttons by the PussyCat dolls?” Castiel furrowed his eyebrows “I didn’t know you listened to songs outside of the rock genre.” Dean rolled his eyes “Yea, well Charlie made me a CD of songs I needed to listen to.” The angel nodded seeming to understand “So you don’t want me to keep loosening up your buttons?” “No, no you keep doing that.”


End file.
